A Box of Fresh Lemons
by colin.nathaniel
Summary: Assorted snippets of lemons I've written, on request, about a few friends, mostly for the laughs. Explicit.


The soft sunlight slipped through the crack in the window shades to highlight Colin's soft features and taught, bare stomach. He mumbled at the intrusive rays, tried to scrunch his eyes closed a little more, then sighed defeatedly and yawned quietly. He opened his eyes slowly and rolled over to shove his face in the pillow for a minute or two. The salty-sweet smell of lovemaking brushed past his nose, and he smiled broadly as he remembered the previous night. Or earlier that morning, actually. It had lasted pretty late. The young teen sat up in bed to gaze at Tyler, still sleeping soundly, sprawled over the other side of the bed, blanket just barely protecting his dignity. The cream-colored quilt ended right below the older boy's sculpted abs and perfect hips, just barely suggesting a v down to his... Well, Colin could remember that much at least. He bent over slowly to plant a soft kiss on the stud's lips, tasting himself in the sweet mix of flavors mingling in Tyler's mouth. The athletic boy slowly opened his striking blue eyes at the greeting, before recognizing the experience and passionately kissing back. Colin groaned as a warm tongue slipped past his lips, shifting his bare hips to straddle his boyfriends warm waist and grinding down to press their bodies together. He was going to have to call work- there was no way he was going to be on time today.

The club was wild, colored lights swinging everywhere in rainbow rays of pure party. The rest of the room was dark, the wild spotlights providing the only illumination. Music pumped out of the dj booth head-rattlingly loud, and low enough to make the chest-deep foam on the dance floor jiggle with the beat. Tyler gyrated in the mess, laughing madly at the experience. He was dancing madly with the rest of the crowd, tall glass of lager held high above his head to avoid spilling it. All he wore was some glow stick bracelets and a pair of swimming trunks, leaving his sculpted chest plainly visible in the light reflecting off the foam. He would even occasionally find a fellow dancer getting rather friendly, grinding back against them. Some people weren't even wearing anything beneath the foam, bare groins pressing themselves into his talented hands, both genders getting equal treatment. Tyler wasn't one to judge, having had way too many fun encounters to think that guys couldn't have just as much fun a girls. Eventually, his beer ran out, so he extracted himself from the writhing mass to head back to the bar. He ordered another lager and leaned against the counter to survey the club. It was one of the more popular in the city, probably because of these foam nights they had every Friday. He noticed a small, lithe figure sitting on one of the table in the far corner, face illuminated by a laptop screen and back leant against the wall. He tilted his head back to ask the bartender for another lager, and pushed off the bar with his smooth runner's muscles to head for the far booth.

"Hey there! Need a drink?"

The lone figure gave a startled squeak and jumped up a half-foot in the air- an impressive feat considering it was sitting cross-legged at the time. The head turned sheepishly to face Tyler, luxurious blond hair swinging to the side to reveal smoky sapphire eyes set in a gorgeous face, blushes darkening the snow-pale skin. Thick ruby lips formed explanatory words, but Tyler wasn't listening- he was hypnotized by the movements of those full, luscious lips.

"...I was working on my psych paper- I'm so loaded up with work even when I come here to relax and have fun, I eventually have to get back to working. My friend Ali drove us here and has since gotten so drunk and probably fucked that she's lost the keys. Annie's getting here with her truck, but it'll be another hour, so... Figured might as well get some work done. College sucks sometimes, amiright?"

"Uhhhh... "

Her crimson lips curved in a wide smile, finally letting Tyler out of their gravity well and allowing his gaze to travel back upwards.

"My eyes are up here, mysterious stranger."

And indeed they were, glittering blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"And what is your name? I know you can speak, you asked if I needed a drink. Oh, actually, on that topic, I will have one, thank you."

She reached out a pale, slender hand to grab the glass. Tyler's fingers opened woodenly to allow the cup to be freed, while he continued to stare.

"Hello? Anyone home? Knock knock!"

Hard nails rapped on Tyler's forehead as if knocking on a front door. His mind suddenly snapped back into place and he stumbled back a step, blinking furiously to clear his head.

"Oh, uh. Sorry. Heh. You're just so... Uh..."

"Gorgeous?"

The woman posed for a second before bursting into rich, pealing laughter.

"Thanks, hon. Don't get that reaction from many people. So do you have a name or not? Mine's Liz, by the way."

"Tyler. LaValley. Nice to meet you."

"Same. Now, do you want to buy me another glass? That was some good stuff, and it seems that I'm not going to get any more work done on my paper. Or at least, I hope I won't be able to."

Liz winked sultrily, before bursting into another wide smile.

"Oh God I want you right now," Liz groaned sultrily into Tyler's ear, as his hand slipped further down her back and his other arm pulled her tighter still against his toned body.

"Don't make me drag you out too, Liz. I will beat your ass if I have to remind you again."

Their attention was diverted to Annie, who was in the process of dragging a highly inebriated Ali by the foot out the front door. She gave a hard look to Liz as she exited the club.

Liz rolled her eyes and shouted dryly "Hot Annie damn I want you right now."

Tyler sat bolt upright in bed. He looked down at his naked, toned body barely concealed by a thin blanket, and then over at the sleeping form of his friend Seth, in a similar state of undress. He stared forward for a moment more before yelling at the wall

"WHAT. THE HELL. HAPPENED."

Scott closed the door to his apartment softly and walked down the hallway with his carpentry bag in his hand. He had just gotten back from a wiring job in the city, working as an electrician rather than going to college. Dante, his Latino (stereotypically so) boyfriend, had classes pretty late, and usually got home an hour earlier to sleep. School had thrown off his sleep cycle majorly, and he now slept 5-1 or 2 pm. Scott carefully placed his bag down on the counter in the kitchen, then padded barefoot down the hallway to their bedroom. Dante was sprawled peacefully all over the bed, blanket covering his bottom half, though Scott knew from experience that he slept in the nude. Scott quietly took off his tattered work shirt and flexed his tanned muscles before carefully slipping into bed besides his boyfriend. He cuddled up right against Dante and sighed contentedly. The younger boy mumbled drowsily and turned his head to sleepily glare at his lover.

"M'not havin' sex right now... Tryna sleep..."

"Awwww but I've been working for HOURS... You wouldn't believe how sexy that last guy was. Shame he's straight."

"Aren't the best ones always..."

"Hey! You saying I ain't the best?"

"No, never..."

Scott grinned playfully and poked Dante in the well-tanned back. Dante just mumbled and curled up more, grabbing the blanket and wrapping most of it around himself. Scott gave an indignant "Hey!" and tackled the fabric cocoon, wrestling out a sleepy Dante, who then grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down into the mess of blankets. He ended up straddling the Latino boy, hands splayed next to his shoulders as they shared a lusty gaze. Scott leaned down slowly and softly kissed his boyfriend, tongues dancing as they quietly moaned. Dante pulled Scott the rest of the way down and ran his hands down his well-defined back, tan skin rubbing against like as the lovers passionately kissed. Scott ground his crotch down onto Dante's slowly hardening shaft, the cool metal button of his work jeans giving a pleasant chill to the tip. Dante broke the kiss with a sultry look and pushed Scott's chest up until he was sitting upright. Dante slowly unbuttoned the jeans. Never breaking eye contact, and pulled them down to Scott's knees. The boxer fabric strained outward with his boner, and Dante reached up a hand to gently caress the hot meat. Scott grinned and stood up a moment, breaking contact with Dante, to kick off his jeans before kneeling again and grinding his cloth-covered crotch against Dante's hard cock. Dante arched his back as he bit his lip and groaned at the contact, pushing back and smearing the blue boxers with a drop of pre leaking from his slit. Scott leaned down and buried his face in his boyfriends neck, breathing deep and enjoying the scent of arousal and sweat. Dante moaned again, and decided enough was enough. He needed it up the ass. He slid down until his face was crotch level and practically ripped the boxers off, sliding them to Scott's ankles, letting his granite cock spring free and kiss Dante's cheek. He nuzzled the hard dick and breathed in deep, smelling the older boy's musk before softly kissing the pink head. Scott murmured approval and hot lust at the touch and stared hornily at the action taking place. Dante bobbed his head down and took the first inch in his mouth, murring softly around the cock. He went up and down a few times before pulling off and looking up to gaze sultrily up at Scott.

"I thought I said no sex. You are really throwing off my sleep schedule."

Scott grinned right back.

"Isn't that my job as horny boyfriend?"

Dante's response was to shove his nose into Scott's crotch and lick the underside of his cock, the urethral bulge squishing beneath his tongue as it curled around the side of the rock-hard dick. He slid up the shaft and went down again, being slow and thorough to make sure he very inch was covered. Then he went back to the tip and bobbed down again, fitting another inch into his hungry throat. Scott moaned and did a push-up, shoving his cock further down into Dante's mouth. Dante took it like a pro and continues sucking, tasting sweet and salty pre on his tongue each time he pulled off.


End file.
